


Nick and Judy

by Akataja



Series: Zootopia "slightly" changed [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Predator/Prey, Watersports, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akataja/pseuds/Akataja
Summary: For this story, we changed one scene of the original movie.Try to imagine this, instead of going to her new best fake friend mayor bad, Judy called Clawhouser for help, because he is a cop and totally knows how to handle traffic cams, right?She and her new friend just had a very intimate bonding moment of friendship and use the time to recover from the chase through Rainforrest-District.What happens when these two are alone at this point and have some spare time?  Let's see...also: This story is written by a skilled artist, who wants to stay anonymous, I just had the idea and made a commission.





	Nick and Judy

My name is Judy Hopps, an officer of the ZPD task force, and I almost got fired. I also almost died, but, let’s not dwell on that. Nick and I had encountered Mr. Manchas, a jaguar that had gone savage. I called for backup, but once they arrived, the jaguar was nowhere to be seen. I almost had to give up my badge, but thankfully, Nick spoke up and defended me.  
Afterwards, Nick came up with the brilliant plan to check the street cameras to see what happened to him. I didn’t have access to them but Clawhouser, a fellow ZPD officer, did. I called him to check them for us while we went to my home to recuperate and clean up. 

I opened the door to my pathetic and tiny one-room apartment and dragged my legs behind me as I walked inside. Nick followed me inside and shut the door behind him. The morning sun shined brightly through the window, illuminating the whole place.

“I hope Clawhouser finds something from those cams,” I said with a tired, long sigh.

“Are you sure you can trust him with that?” Nick asked with a raised brow and heavy cynicism.

“Clawhouser is a little...different, but he always pulls through in the end. I trust him.”

“If you say so.”

I began to grab some fresh clothes from my dresser as Nick made himself at home. “That jaguar really did a number on my back,” I said, “his claws were so sharp.”

“Let me see it again.” I turned my back to Nick and he winced. “Yeah, that’s a deep cut. You sure you’re gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I’m going to head in the shower to wash it off real quick. I’ve needed one for a while.”

“You and me both!”

“Nuh uh, you stay out here.”

“Oh, come on Judy, if we shower together we’d get done a lot faster, and we’d save some water in the process.” I glared at him intensely. “Or I could just, uh, stay out here and wait, that works too,” Nick said meekly.

I took a step into the cramped bathroom and turned my head to face Nick. “No funny business, got it?”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Nick said with a salute. I shut and locked the door behind me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They say curiosity killed the cat, but, I’m a fox, so I think I’ll be okay if I take a quick peek at Judy, right?

I crept towards the shoddy door and hunched over to look inside through the equally shoddy keyhole. Was I doing something completely wrong and perverted? Yes, yes I was. But, come on, who could resist the chance to get a nice view of that body. I could just tell that underneath her uniform was a body built to perfection.  
And, of course, I was correct. She began to strip away every piece of her uniform until she only had on a plain black pair of underwear. I expected as much. I mean, what cop in their right mind would be out and about in, say, a thong? It didn't really matter though, because Judy still looked absolutely stunning from head to paw.   
I could barely keep myself together as I watched her slowly remove her underwear, so slowly that it made me think that she knew I was watching her. She first removed her bra, which revealed her small yet perky tits. I wanted so badly to just burst in and have my way with them, but if I tried that, she probably would’ve wanted to kill me.  
After letting her bra fall to the floor, she reached down for her panties and slipped them off in one fell swoop. She turned around, allowing me to see the entirety of her juicy ass and that cute little tail of hers. Then, she bent over to move her clothes and, for a brief moment, I saw her pussy. Sadly, it was kind of hard to see through the keyhole, so I let my mind fill in the rest of the details. Of course, by this point, I was as hard as an elephant’s tusk, and I wanted nothing more than to just fuck her silly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn’t help but feel like I was being watched, but I did my best to ignore it as I sat down on the ice-cold toilet seat. Then, I relaxed my body and let my urine flow out of me and into the water below. The sound echoed through the bathroom. Nick could probably hear it, but I didn’t care, I had been holding it in for a while.   
I looked around at my bathroom, still astonished at how bad it was. The mirror to my right was cracked and barely usable. The wooden floor was uneven and worn and the walls had a few holes. The shower was just big enough for me to fit in it and the tiles were barely holding onto the walls. In short, it was a wreck, like me. Finally, the last bit of my urine trickled out of me, so I stood up and flushed the toilet.  
I walked over to the shower and slowly adjusted the knobs until the water was the perfect temperature before hopping inside. I sat down and tried my best to just relax and let the hot water pour over me in the hopes it would just wash away my problems. I tried to clear my mind, but the thought of being chased by that savage jaguar just kept replaying over and over again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I leaned against the back of the shower.  
I reached down to my pussy and gently massaged my clit, trying anything at this point to make the thought go away. I rubbed my paw up and down my pussy slowly and methodically, as I had done many times before. I was simply following a routine, one that I knew would make me cum. And yet, I couldn’t. I tried to speed it up my ministrations and played with my erect nipples, but that didn’t work either.  
Frustrated, I grabbed the pink fox cock shaped dildo that I always kept in the shower and used that to tease the entrance to my pussy. Then, I inserted it inside me, knot and all, in an instant. The pleasure made me curl my toes and bite my lip. I moaned and even drooled a little as I then pushed and pulled the dildo in and out of me at a rapid pace. My swollen pussy was begging to cum. I was so close to cumming. So close, for so long.  
After a while, my body became too tired to continue. I just couldn’t stay focused. I couldn’t cum. I removed the dildo from me and threw it against the wall with a groan. I gave up.  
“Dammit,” I mumbled to myself.  
Eventually emerged from the shower. I faced the mirror and twisted my body to inspect the wound on my back. It looked a little better than before, now that I washed the blood away, but it still stung like hell. After drying myself off with a towel, I opened a drawer under the sink and grabbed some salve.  
I tried to reach behind my back to apply it, but my paws were just out of reach. I tried and tried and tried. But I just couldn’t do it.

I’m not good enough.  
If it wasn’t for Nick, I wouldn’t be a cop anymore.  
I would’ve lost everything I worked for.  
For good.

I placed my face in my paws and wept. I tried to stay silent, but my emotions couldn’t be contained. I felt broken and defeated, despite the fact that the case wasn’t over yet. 

Just remember what Nick said, you can’t let them show that they got to you.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me.

“N-Nick?!” I shouted.

“It sounded like you needed some help, especially with this wound,” he said calmly.

“F-fine,” I groaned, embarrassed. He took the salve from me and gently applied it to the wound. I winced from the searing pain, yet at the same time, it felt nice to be rubbed like that. It was definitely an...interesting juxtaposition, to say the least.  
Once he was done applying the salve, I sensed him getting closer to me. “Thank you for the help, but can you leave so I can get--” I was cut short by Nick kissing the back of my neck. “N-nick!”

“What, you don’t like this?” 

“It’s just that--” Another kiss. “Nick, I--” Another kiss. And another. And another. I leaned back against him, giving myself up to him. In that moment, I was his, and I loved it. I wanted him to use me in any way he pleased.   
He once again wrapped his arms around me, remaining careful of the wound on my back. He began to gently kiss, lick, and bite my neck in various places. A gentle moan escaped me as he continued to tease me.   
He sensually moved his paws up my body to cup my small breasts. He groped and massaged them to his desire. Then, while one paw was gently pinching my nipple, the other slithered down my body again, this time stopping right at my pussy. He then gently brushed his paw against my labia back and forth. Just when I thought he was going to take it further, he stopped. He turned me around and wiped the tears away from my face. With a smirk, Nick spoke softly to me,

“Do you want to just forget about this case for a little bit; to just have some fun, for once?” I looked up at him, still feeling embarrassed about him seeing my nude body, but not enough to stop him from looking.

“I think I’d like that, actually,” I said with a smile.

“Roger that,” he replied with a chuckle. He gently placed a paw on my cheek and lovingly rubbed it before leaning in for a kiss. I followed his lead and kissed him back, deeply. We then happily stared at each other, my mind racing the entire time. Finally, he took my paw in his and led me out of the bathroom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of Judy pleasuring herself played on a loop in my mind as I stood next to Judy’s bed.

I almost can’t believe how hard I am from just hearing her pleasure herself. I don’t think she ever came. I should help her with that.

“I’m going to have to give you a strip search,” Judy said, jokingly.

“By all means, officer, do what you must,” I responded kindly. She took off my tie and tossed it behind her, then immediately began unbuttoning my shirt. Her eyes lit up upon seeing my muscular chest. She placed her paws on my chest and slowly rubbed it in a circular motion. “Having fun, officer?” I asked.

“Oh yes,” she whispered. Then, she gently grazed my nipples, eliciting a quiet grunt of satisfaction from me. “Seems like I’ve found a weak spot,” Judy said with a smirk.

“I did too,” I replied as I lowered myself to lick her perky, erect nipples.

“N-not fair,” she stammered as I continued to lick and gently bite them.

“I never play fair,” I whispered. She pulled my head away from her and practically ripped my shirt off of me, her eyes piercing mine. She kissed my chest and licked my nipples for a moment before getting down on her knees. She rubbed her soft paw at the tent that had been built in my pants.

“This looks like it could be contraband. I’m going to need to take a closer look,” Judy giggled. She quickly unbuckled my pants and slid them down along with my underwear, exposing my cock. Her eyes went wide at the sight of my 12-inch member bobbing in front of her face. “Woah,” she gasped. I watched her face go from surprise to an almost panicked look. Fearful, even.

“What, have you never seen a cock as big as mine before?” She remained silent and unmoving, like a statue. “Are you okay?” Finally, she stood up.

“Nick, I...um...I think we shouldn’t do this.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re in the middle of a case, and we don’t have a lot of time, and--” I grabbed her by her sides, tightly.

“I thought you wanted to take a bit of a break?”

“I...I did, but…”

“Then let’s just stay here, and have some time to ourselves.”

“But--” I cut her off again by pressing my lips against hers. I pulled away and whispered,

“Everything will be fine, trust me.” I brought her over to the bed and laid her down. 

I climbed on top of her and noticed her little nose twitching. She was afraid. A sly smirk spread across my face as I leaned down. Once again, I began to kiss, lick, and gently bite at her neck. Her prey instincts seemed to kick in as she tried to scramble away. To stop her, I bit down on her neck, perhaps a little too hard.  
She shouted in pain and pushed me off of her. She leaned against the back wall, put a paw to where I bit her, and examined it. I drew blood. I could taste some of it too, and it began to awaken something within me. Something...primal. She looked up at me, trembling. I stood up and loomed over her for a moment, watching my prey cower in fear.

“N-Nick, please…” she said with a shaky voice. She yelped when I grabbed her neck and pushed it down onto the bed. I moved behind her and grabbed her big, juicy ass, making it stick straight up in the air. She tried to get up but I pinned her down by getting on top of her and biting the back of her neck.

“You move or say anything, and I won’t hesitate to bite again prey,” I whispered directly into her ear. As I expected, she remained motionless. 

She’s mine, now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment, I was a helpless, scared bunny. He was the hungry predator, and I was his prey. In a way...it made me excited. I suddenly felt him rubbing the tip of his cock against my pussy as he gripped my small tail tightly.

“Get ready to take it,” Nick growled. My heart sank. I was about to speak out, but the cock that was suddenly rammed into me at full speed stopped me from doing so. 

“Agh!” I shouted. Nick groaned, his cock pulsating from pleasure inside me. His entire cock, minus the knot, was in me. It hurt like hell, but, in a strangely good way. Without warning, he began to pound away at my dripping wet pussy. 

“Oh...fuck…!” I moaned loudly. He tugged at my tail, causing my pussy to tighten up.

“So...good…!” Nick growled. He used me as a toy as he continuously pulled my tail without slowing down his pace. Then, he grabbed both of my ass cheeks and dug his claws into me. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt. He pushed himself deep inside me again and stopped. I tried to move my body to stimulate myself with his cock to no avail.

“W-why’d you stop?” I mewled. 

He leaned over me and breathed deeply in my ear, “I’m gonna fit my knot inside you.”

“N-no, it won’t fit!” 

I cried out. In response, Nick bit down on my ear, hard. At the same time, he pushed his knot inside of me, despite my warning. The pain and pleasure surged throughout my body in waves. He held himself deep within me for I don’t know how long.   
Surprisingly, my pussy changed its shape to accommodate for Nick’s massive monster of a cock. With haste, Nick pulled himself out of me, leaving me feeling empty for a brief moment before he immediately pushed it back in. He repeated this motion over and over again, the sounds of my ass slapping against his waist echoed throughout the room.   
He bit down on my other ear as he continued to pummel my pulsating pussy. My moans were becoming louder and more frantic. Nick groaned and grunted right into my ear, making me shiver. All of the sensations were driving me wild. Then, I felt his cock begin to twitch sporadically and, somehow, grow even bigger inside me. He was close.  
His breathing became ragged and heavy as he came closer and closer to his inevitable orgasm. I pushed myself back into him even harder as I too was getting close to cumming. My mind was set on cumming and nothing more. Luckily, I didn’t have to wait very long for that to happen.  
Nick burrowed his massive cock inside me for the last time and released his dirty cum into my pussy. His cum quickly filled me up and began to pour out from me, staining the bed sheets below. But, I didn’t care about that at all. I was far too deep in a pleasured bliss to care about something as miniscule as that.   
My pussy spasmed and clenched his cock with great force as I came along with Nick. I couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure as his cock continued to shoot his load into me. However, along with my feeling of pleasure came an intense feeling of dread and fear. I had discovered a completely new side of myself that I never thought could even exist. I was more than happy to be Nick’s prey. Proud, even...and that frightened me.

Oh no...I’m pregnant, with Nick’s baby! This is terrible! If I have a baby...would I even be able to be a police officer anymore? I wouldn’t have any time to myself if I had to take care of a baby. What would my parents think of me? What if--

My thoughts were stopped in their tracks as Nick eventually pulled himself out of me and stood up. I rolled over onto my back, trying to catch my breath. He watched his cum slowly dribble out from my cum-drenched pussy with a devilish smirk on his face. He gripped his still stiff cock with a paw and pointed it towards me.

“Clean it,” he ordered. In an instant, my worries seemed to disappear. I sat on my knees in front of him and suckled on the tip of his cock, draining it of the remaining semen.

Everything will be fine. Afterall, foxes and rabbits can’t have babies...right?

I was just about to release his cock from my lips when Nick then forcefully grabbed my head with both paws, keeping just the tip inside.  
What is he doing?  
Suddenly, urine erupted from his cock. He sighed with great relief as I let out a panicked yet muffled squeal. I was forced to swallow the sour liquid as it went straight down my throat. It tasted foul, and yet, it made me want to get dominated by his fat cock again. Finally, after several seconds had passed, he was done. His cock was released from my lips with a pop. He then fell onto the bed and laid on his side, his wet cock now going limp.

Amazing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kept my eyes closed as I laid down, as all of the energy I had inside me was drained.  
That was amazing...but...I can’t help but feel terrible for taking advantage of her like that. Maybe I should--  
Just then, I felt Judy scoot herself closer to me, her back facing me. Without saying a word, she pressed her body against mine; her warmth was radiant. She gently pulled my tail close to her and cuddled it as if it was a stuffed animal. I wrapped my arms around her. She put up no resistance.  
Huh...seems like she enjoyed it after all.  
As I licked and cleaned the wounds I had caused, my mind was trying to make sense of it all.

So...are we a thing now? Like, friends? More than that? Probably more than that. I mean, I did cum inside her. So, are we just going to be friends with benefits? Lovers?  
I repeated that word over and over again in my head.  
I kind of like the sound of that. Lovers. I wonder if she feels the same?  
I rolled the thought around in my mind for a moment before I finally built up the courage to break the silence.

“Hey, Judy, I--” Judy’s phone then abruptly and loudly rang. Judy quickly scrambled off the bed to grab it, cum still dripping from her. She answered the phone.

“Clawhouser? Did you find anything? You did? Great! We’ll be right there,” Judy had seemingly returned to her normal self. “We gotta go,” she started, “but, let’s talk later. Okay?” she asked with the cutest smile I had ever seen. For the first time in a long time, I happily smiled in return.

“Okay.”


End file.
